Star-cross'd lovers
by padfoot216
Summary: Draco is worried about the future. Harry is obsessed with blonds and Death Eaters. Neither intended to have a civil conversation with the other and they certainly did not expect what happened next. Pansy's really annoying. Blaise makes a choice. Hermione's worried. Ron's in love. Neville learns. Seamus is gay. Includes: random corridor attacks, boring classes and story-telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : All rights go to J. .**

**This takes place in sixth year, everything that happened in the five previous books will stay canon. The only things that will be staying from the sixth book are the potions lessons and the fact that Harry thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater.**

**(It includes a little bit of Ron and Hermione. (Sorry Rebecca))**

**P.S. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione whispered urgently as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for their sixth sorting ceremony. "Harry".  
"What Hermione? What do you want? "Although his tone was harsh Hermione knew that he wasn't really angry with her, after all he had no reason to be.  
"I just wanted to check that you're okay. You hardly said a word on the train, apart from mumbling about Malfoy and death eaters. "  
"Well you know what I think but seeing as you still don't trust me, after five years and all we've been through together, I'll just have to keep my theory to myself. " Harry replied bluntly before focusing on a non-existing point on the opposite wall.  
"That's hardly fair Harry, we're just saying that it's highly improbable that Malfoy is a Death Eater-" She would have launched herself into yet another explanation but she was interrupted by the start of the ceremony.  
Throughout the sorting Harry found his eyes drifting from this non-existing point he seemed to find so fascinating to Draco Malfoy. No matter what Hermione said and pushing aside the thought that he could not remember the last time she had been wrong, Harry knew he was right: Malfoy had been turned into a Death Eater over the summer. It was a strange way to phrase it, Harry realized almost as if Malfoy had not wanted it. Off course Harry knew better, since the age of eleven Malfoy had wished for only two things, seeing Harry hurt or dead and following in his father's footsteps, which in a certain way added up to the same thing.  
As Harry's eyes drifted to Malfoy again, he noticed the other boy staring at him, they made eye contact and for a second Harry held his breath but he quickly turned his eyes away as Malfoy sent him a death glare. That was weird, Harry was usually quite good at defying Malfoy, after all he had a lot of practice at it. So why had he looked away? Even stranger, why had Malfoy been staring at him in the first place? Harry shrugged it off; he was probably just plotting how to attempt killing him next.  
All the first years seemed to have been sorted and the wonderful Hogwarts food would soon appear. Next to him, Harry heard Ron's stomach grumble and realized how hungry he was himself. A few moments later Harry was indeed brought back to reality with the arrival of food.  
"Harry, food. Why aren't you eating? "Ron asked his mouth already full.  
"Oh yeah, I'm starving actually. So when do you reckon our first Quidditch match will be?" Harry asked enthusiastically, glad the new school year had started, his optimism returning as he started eating his way through the mountain of food on the table. Looking back on the death glare Harry had received early, he realized that he was relieved; there were at least some things which never changed.

* * *

Draco knew that since last year he had started to develop a sort of unhealthy obsession over Harry Potter. Off course he had always hated Potter but he had had a lot of time to think about it over the summer and somehow hate did not seem the correct word to describe his feelings. However this realization had not prepared him to the way seeing Potter would make him feel. He had grown over the summer, he didn't look half-starved like some of the previous years and he had a nice tan. Why Draco realized all of this he did not know. It made him feel conscious of his own appearance, he was far too pale and this year he seemed to be the malnourished one. From across the hall he noticed Potter ignoring Granger as she started explaining something. During the ceremony Draco felt more than saw Potter looking at him, he looked up and sure enough he met Potter's eyes. He mustered all the hate he could and glared at the other boy, he was pleased to find Harry lowering his eyes as if he'd been caught doing something he should not have. Draco snickered but his victory was cut short as he noticed Pansy talking to him.

"Don't you think Draco? Draco, are you even listening to me?! I'm talking to you."  
"No Pansy, I haven't been listening to a word you said. You've been talking at me, not to me. But don't bother repeating yourself; I'm sure I'll live without knowing whatever idiocy it was you wanted to tell me." Pansy starred at Draco for a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow defying her to argue with him, with a little cry she turned her back on him. Draco knew he would regret it later but it should at least keep her quite until the end of the feast. He sighted and risked a glance at Potter who was now eating and talking enthusiastically with his friends. Draco picked up his fork with a sigh to start eating but realized a really was not hungry.  
"This is going to be a long year," he muttered to no one in particular before dropping his cutlery and resuming his monologue thoughts.

* * *

Back in the common room, Hermione started verbally attacking Harry again.  
"Harry I think we need to talk. "  
"Talk about what, Hermione? There's nothing to talk about." He sighted as he automatically rubbed his forehead.  
"There's plenty to talk about Harry and you know it. I don't think you're right about Malfoy being a Death Eater but nevertheless I didn't like the way -"  
"Look Hermione,' he interrupted gently, "I'm tired, I'm starting to get a headache. I'm going to go to bed, we can talk all you want tomorrow, OK?" He knew she just worried about him but right now he really could not take it. Hermione, however, wasn't about to give in that easily.  
"But Harry -" This time she was interrupted by Ron.  
"Hermione let the guy breath, he's right we ought to get going. "Harry silently thanked Ron as he hurried up the stairs to the comfort of his bed.  
The dorm was empty; Dean, Seamus and Neville must have stayed in the common room to enjoy their first evening back. Harry flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
He missed Sirius, more than he cared to admit. He knew Hermione was also worried about that. He had heard that when someone you loved died it was important to talk about it, to let it go. He had not talked about it, yet. He did not want to let go. The rage that came with the grief every time he thought about Sirius, was one of the few things that kept him going, that made him want to fight.  
Harry heard the door open and turned over onto his back.  
"Hey, harry do you think we could start the DA again?" Ron asked as he got changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed.  
"No. "Was the only reply he got.  
"Ah well, never mind. You'll probably be promoted to Quidditch Captain this is year? "  
"Yeah, maybe. " Harry smiled. Talking to Ron was so simple. He loved Hermione and he would not change her for the world, but she could be a little too stressful.  
"What do you think we'll get first period tomorrow? "  
"Don't know, we've always had potions but we're not taking it this year."  
"Yeah, we'll probably got lots of frees. It's going to be great." Ron smiled. "Well goodnight Harry." He said as the other three boys walked in.  
Harry grunted an answer and jumped out of bed to get changed.  
"Am I the only that noticed how good Malfoy looks this year? Especially with those cute worry lines he has on his forehead." Seamus asked very seriously, as he flopped down onto his bed.  
"Dude! Please keep thoughts like that to yourself. "Dean grimaced, as Neville fell off his bed obviously startled by the comment.  
"I bet you he's gay. Always so neat and clean and he obvious doesn't enjoy the company of girls. "continued Seamus completely ignoring Dean 's request.  
"Well, you can't really blame him, I mean look at the girls in his house, he doesn't have the best options. "Neville replied sensibly.  
Harry laughed with everyone else, but deep down he agreed with Seamus. Malfoy really wasn't bad looking, and with that thought Harry feel asleep.  
_Run. That was all he could think about. His legs hurt_. _His chest burn. Nothingness all around. He didn't dare look back. He knew what he would see: a mad man who resembled a snake and hundreds of savages dressed in black chasing him. He couldn't stop now. They would catch him and kill him. No he had to keep going. He spotted a faint light ahead. Someone was calling his name._  
_'Harry. Harry.' He knew that voice._  
_'Sirius!' He shouted attempting_ _desperately_ _to make his _ _legs_ _move faster despite the pain. _  
_He felt a presence at his side, and a violent urge to see who it was._ _Malfoy. Suddenly_ _Harry was falling. Falling through nothingness. There was nothing to hold on to and Sirius was gone. Just the terrifying sensation of falling. _  
Harry woke up sweating but safe in his bed. He felt a hand grab his arm and gently shake him.  
"Harry, mate. You OK? "Ron asked sounding worried.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, sorry." Harry said as he opened his eyes and lifted himself into a sitting position.  
"You were screaming and shouting out for ..." Ron stopped mid-sentence looking worried.  
"For who, Ron?" Harry pressed him.  
"For Sirius. Maybe you should talk to Hermione about this." Ron said looking sheepish.  
"No. It was just a dream. I'm fine. The others are already gone we should probably get ready." Harry said as he got out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was lined up outside the dungeon classroom, waiting for their new potions teacher when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Looks like we are taking potions after all then." Draco grunted inwardly, it was already bad enough not having Snape as their teacher, but no, Weasley had to join the class as well. Draco looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Potter with him. Draco had decided that seeing as this was probably his last year at Hogwarts and he had a hard task ahead he would allow himself this one indulgence: enjoying Potter's company. After all it was most likely to make Potter even more uncomfortable than hurling insults at him all the time, although that wouldn't stop, off course.  
"Ah, Potter. You grace us with the joy of your company. How did you even pass? Did you use a confundus charm on the examiner?" Draco drawled as Potter joined the line.  
"How are you levitation charms going, Malfoy?" Potter asked casually, smiling innocently at him.  
Luckily for Draco Professor Slaughorn opened the door to let them in, before he would have had time to answer. Draco was furious, he had let Potter get under his skin again but what infuriated and worried him most was that what had disarmed him had not been Potter's insult but his smile. His failure in the exam last year had been deeply embarrassing. Why did he have to mess up in front of Potter? Although if he was perfectly honest he had probably messed up _because_ of Potter. Distracting idiot.  
Once inside the classroom he made sure to sit himself, back facing Potter. He was not going to get distracted in this lesson, he was good at potions but he needed to stay focussed.  
An hour later Draco realized his plan had failed miserably. Rather than being able to just lift his eyes to risk quick glances every so often, he had to turn his head around completely which was neither practical nor discrete. He would just have to sit on the other side next time.  
_This is getting stupid. _ Said a little voice in his head. _Just_ _admit_ _it already. You -_  
_Shut up. _ Draco answered his own thoughts as he stirred the liquid in his cauldron.  
He really ought to have concentrated more on the potion, he really could have used the Felix potion promised by Professor Slaughorn Draco sighted, Snape might have been a bully but he really was a good potions teacher and Draco missed the sinister look of the classroom Snape had insisted upon.  
Draco didn't even notice Slughorn announce the end of the lesson until the fat, little man was directly above him checking his potion.  
"Yes, well." Was the only comment his potion seemed worthy of before Slaughorn moved on.  
As Slaughorn reached the table with the Gryffindors Draco heard him gasped and give a little laugh. He turned around to see what had caught slaughorn's attention.  
He was exasperated to see Slaughorn bend over Harry's potion in obvious delight. Potter had done it again. Malfoy grimaced as he received the luck potion but he felt his heart pinch with a sort of protective happiness at Harry's success.

* * *

As Draco sat down at the slytherin bench for breakfast Pansy entered the hall. She seemed to hesitate, which wasn't something Draco was used to seeing, before she sat down just in front of him, blocking his view of Potter. He silently insulted her but outwardly he simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her. He seemed to do that a lot to her this year, as though she was not even worthy of his words. Pansy gave him a measuring look and took a long steadying breath.  
"Draco, are you gay?" This had the result of making Draco chock on his coffee. He quickly recomposed himself, gently placing his drink back on the table before looking calmly at her.  
"What the hell, Pansy?"  
"You are, aren't you? I knew it."  
"Pansy, Pansy. It's not because I don't fancy you that I'm into boys. I might just like good looking girls." Draco smiled sweetly and benevolently at her. This seemed to catch her off guard, but like Draco she was good at masking her emotions.  
"Well, I reckon your gay. And I think you fancy Blaise." This just made Draco laugh.  
"Just keep telling yourself that, Pansy." He said casually as he continued eating his breakfast.  
"You're not even denying it."  
"Pansy, I reckon you're a lesbian."  
"What?"  
"You only act like a bitch to hide the fact but I can see clearly in your little game." Malfoy stood up and walking out of the hall, leaving Pansy dumbfounded her plan having back fired on her.  
Making Pansy angry twice in two days really was not a good idea. She did not forgive easily and she most certainly did not forget.

* * *

It was only the first weekend back and already Harry and Ron had managed to fall behind on homework.  
"Ah, finished my potions essay." Harry exclaimed slamming his quill down on the table and falling back into the sofa.  
Ron hardly looked up, he was scribbling furiously, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.  
"Hermione?" He asked tentatively.  
"No, Ron. You have to learn to deal with your own work and responsibilities. But I'll check it for you once you're done, okay? "She added seeing Ron's pained look.  
"Well. I'm going for a walk." Harry said as he got up and headed out of the portrait. He did not leave them time to answer knowing full well that Hermione would disapprove.  
He had taken his invisibility cloak and the Marander's map from his trunk earlier with him and had rushed his homework to make sure he would have enough time. Harry had decided to find out exactly what Malfoy was up too.

Two hours later after having looked everywhere he could think of, Harry gave up and headed for lunch.  
He had not even sat down that his friends started questioning him on his whereabouts of the morning.  
"Harry, where were you? You really need to organize Quidditch try outs. And you promised you'd help me practice? "That was Ron.  
"Yeah Harry where were you? We were starting to get worried." Hermione added.  
Harry took his time to sit down, looking at the Slytherin table for any sign of the blood boy, as had become ritual over the week. He was relieved to see the familiar face, Malfoy was looking utterly board, as though he wished he could be anywhere but there, sitting with his friends.  
"I told you I was going for a walk. "he finally answered.  
"You've been looking for Malfoy again haven't you? "Hermione asked critically, lowering her voice. Harry did not answer using the pretext of having his mouth full. "Don't you think it's a bit obsessive?"  
"Yeah, even I'm started to get worried." Ron said obviously not caring about speaking with his mouth full.  
"You won't talk about anything but Draco Malfoy, you always look for him at the Slytherin table, and don't think we haven't noticed Harry." She said.  
"God, Hermione, "Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "You make it sound as if I fancy the guy. "  
"Well, Harry, you make it look like you fancy the guy. "  
"Harry's not gay, Hermione. Although she does have a point Harry, I mean you're always looking for him on the map and-"  
"You just don't get it. I need to do something. I can't go walking around England to find and kill Voldemort. But I have to do something. Stopping his death eaters seems the only option at the moment." His appetite now gone, Harry stood up and left the hall. Malfoy followed suit and reached the doors at the same time as Harry. They both glared at each other but it was obvious that their hearts were not in it. They did not even bother insulting each other as they walked past both heading for their respective common rooms.  
Harry froze at the sight that greeted him when he entered his dorm.  
Neville was sitting on his bed, his face a worrying shade of green looking for all the world like he was going to be sick. Seamus was sitting on the edge of his own bed obviously enjoying himself.  
"Seamus, what have you done to him?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, Hey Harry. Don't look so worried, I was just explaining a few things to our dear friend over there." He laughed. Neville groaned and rushed for the bathroom.  
"I don't even want to know. "Harry smiled despite himself, shaking his head.  
"T's alright Harry, I'm sure you know already."  
"Right, well, good. I'm sure it'll come in useful one day," said Harry sarcastically.  
"Oh I'm sure it will. " teased Seamus, rising his eyebrows.  
Neville emerged from the bathroom, having regained some of his colour; he walked straight past them, his eyes focused on the door.  
"Right, better go. I'm going to go practice for the Quidditch try outs. When are you doing them, Harry? "Seamus asked hopefully.  
"Don't know. Wait I'll come fly with you. "Harry grabbed his broom and gloves and headed out of the door with Seamus. Flying would distract him for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had thought that he would be exhausted by the hours of Quidditch practice but try as he might he could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned for a few hours, his only company Neville's and Ron's snoring. Giving up on the impossible, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, the Marauders map and his wand and left the dorm. It was his first midnight walk this year, he had always had problems falling asleep, but since Sirius's death last year it had gotten a lot worse. Harry let his fingers run along the wall as he walked along the corridors. He loved the silence and emptiness of the castle at night. As much as he loved his new life at Hogwarts, his friends and having people who cared for him, sometimes he still felt aliened to it all. Sometimes he felt the need to go back to his childhood solitude and loneliness. As Harry turned a corner, he stopped short and checked the map. He was certain he had seen a flash of blond, and sure enough not five meters away from him was a point labelled _Draco Malfoy._ Harry had always been surprised to never have meet Malfoy in the corridors at night before, he had always thought Malfoy would be affected by insomnia like he was. Harry starred at Malfoy, without his usually scorn or mask of indifference; Malfoy really was not bad looking. His grey eyes lost in thought, his pink full lips in an unaware pout. Harry was pulled out of his reverie when he saw Malfoy stiffen as though he had heard something. Harry quickly checked the map, Flitch was coming around the corner towards them. Without thinking Harry rushed forward, grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him under the invisibility cloak. He placed his hand firmly but gently on Malfoy's mouth so that he would not try to protest. The blond, however, did not protest or try to get away; he simply went as rigid as a board. He looked around at his aggressor, when he recognized him; Harry saw something which he could not identify in Malfoy's eyes. Those grey, pale blue eyes had not been full of loathing or malevolence like they usually were, another emotion had been showing in Malfoy's features but he had turned back to quickly for Harry to have identified it.

Neither relaxed as they waited for Flitch to walk past. When finally he turned the corner, they waited another minute to make sure he was well out of hearing before they risked breathing normally again. Still they did not move away from each other, both reluctant to leave the other's embrace. Harry was standing behind Draco, their bodies pressed together, his arm around Draco's waist, holding the other boy's wrist. He had removed his other hand from his mouth and had placed it on Draco's waist. Harry was started to realize that with his free arm Draco had placed his hand protectively on his arm. Harry had a fleeting though of Draco resting his head back on his shoulder, closing his eyes enjoying the feel of Harry's arm around him. No sooner had he thought that that Draco pulled away, looking almost embarrassed, a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"So, this is how you get away with everything." He said, touching the fabric surrounding them.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Harry said sheepishly.

"I know what it is, Potter." Draco mocked, his usually drawl returning. This small return to normality helped Harry recover his own spite towards Malfoy.

"Why, you're very welcoming, Malfoy. After all I have nothing better to do than save your arse all the time." Malfoy's reaction was not the one expected and anticipated, he looked embarrassed and the flush returned to his cheeks.

"No, you're right, Potter ... I ... thank you." he said in a barely audible whisper. This took Harry by surprise, who could not think of anything clever to say.

"What?" he finally settled for.

"I said thank you, Potter." Malfoy repeated, his scorn already returning.

"Right, I got that bit, but what was the first thing you said?" Harry teased, enjoying Malfoy's awkward honesty.

"Get your ears checked, Potter. I'm not repeating myself, especially for you." Malfoy said as he got out from under the cloak.

For the second time this evening, Harry acted without thinking. He rushed out of the cloak and placed it safely in his pocket, he then grinned lopsidedly at Malfoy before sitting against the wall his legs stretch out in front of him. Looking dubious Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry, who simply grinned at him again and patted the spot next to him. With a sigh, as if he could not believe what he was about to do, Malfoy joined Harry on the floor.

"So?" Malfoy asked. Harry did not know what to say, he smiled shyly at the blond and hoped for the best. Malfoy respond with a tentative smile, but Harry could see his heart was not in it. The blond bought his knees up to his chest, rested his elbows on them and placed his head in his hands.

"You okay?" asked Harry, genuine worry in his voice. Draco sighed as though the fate of the world were on his shoulders, removed his head from his hands to rest it against the wall.

"I've never let anyone hold me in there arms before." Draco said as though it explained the distressed, risking a quick glance at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, not sure what he was apologizing for.

"When I was little my mother often tried to hug me. I thought it was weak to show or accept signs of affection. I didn't get the best example of physical contact from my father, so I rejected it from everyone. I thought I was being strong rejecting her but I wasn't even man enough to look her in the eyes, see the hurt she quickly tried to hide, when I pushed her away." Harry was not sure what had started Draco talking but he now seemed incapable of stopping, the flow of memories, regrets and accusations rushing out of him. "My mother, the only person in my life who actually loved me for who I was, not for who she wanted me to be, and brave enough to actually show it, I spend my childhood pushing her away. She used to come to wish me goodnight, every evening. But all I wanted was my father's praise; I wanted him to be proud." Draco snorted, at his own youthful innocence. "I was never good enough for praise. I tried to convince myself he loved me for so long, telling myself, he only wanted what was best for me. He never loved me. I don't think he's even capable of such an emotion. He only knows pride, greed and hate. And yet, even now, sometimes the eleven year old Draco catches up with me and all I want is for my father to tell me that I've done well. Just once." Draco suddenly stopped talking, closing his eyes against the memory.

Harry shuffled towards him and gently placed his arm around Draco's shoulders, in what he hopped was he comforting manner.

"I was twelve the first time anyone hugged me," Harry sighted; he wanted Draco to know he understood how that unloved little boy felt. "It was the first physical contact I received not meant to hurt. It was by Mrs Weasley, just before second year, I didn't really know how to react so I just stood there as she put her arms around me. It must have seem like a such a small gesture to her, she'll probably never understand how much it meant to me, how much it still means to me." Harry smiled at the memory. Draco was looking at him, a sad smile spreading across his face.

"You're muggle relatives; they weren't good to you, then?" He asked intrigued, curiosity obvious in his voice.

"My aunt was jealous of my mum for having magic, so she despised it. With my uncle they thought that if they were mean enough to me they could squeeze it out of me. I didn't even know I had magic until Hagrid showed up. And then there was my lovely cousin Dudley, I don't think it was an eyesight problem but he seemed to think I was a perfect punching bag."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I... I didn't know." Draco said looking shocked. "It's horrible. How could they do that?" Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now." He explained. "I only have to go there over the summer and they're terrified of me, they just pretend I don't exist. They're not my family. It's not my home. Hogwarts is my home now and the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid they're my family. Your childhood didn't seem a better than mine." Harry prompted, hopping to switch the conversation back to Draco. This one looked away from Harry, as he shuddered and shock his head, as if trying to rid it of horrible thoughts. Harry shuffled Draco against him so that he was holding him more comfortably in his arms.

"When I was nine I decided I wanted something for my father's office to show off to my friends. He had told me many times that the office was out of bound, I was to never enter it. I disobeyed. He found me sneaking around. He was furious. To punish me and teach me my lesson he ... he cast the... he cast the cruciatus spell on me." Harry tensed but restrained himself from saying anything, feeling that Draco needed to finish his story. Although Draco was trembling in Harry's arms, his voice was steady. "It mustn't have been for very long - but Oh God Harry - I thought I was going to die. When he lifted the curse I looked up and saw what had stopped him. My mother had grabbed his arm; she was yelling and screaming at him, tears running down her face. I'd never seen her angry or cry before. Usually so calm and controlled. I - I think if she hadn't stop him he would have killed me. He threw her on the floor next to me. Furious at having been defied he did it to her too. I can still see hear scream and see her twist in agony in on the floor next to me. I couldn't even do anything to stop him. My instinct to protect the one thing I loved finally kicked in, I screamed at him to stop. He stopped, it had only lasted a few seconds but it seemed to have satisfied him enough. He didn't say anything to us, didn't look back as he left us on the floor. When my mother recovered she reached for me and tried to take me in her arms, hug me, to comfort me. But even then I wouldn't let her; I got up, helped her up and walked away. I don't even know how I made it to my room; I fainted as soon as I had closed the door. I have no idea how long I was out for, but when I woke up every muscle in my body ached. I think my father killed a bit of my mother that day. She retreated further in her shell, she stopped trying to embrace me and she acted as if she feared my father around the house. I don't believe she ever did, she came to loath him, yes, but she never feared him. It pleased him however so she kept the act. He destroyed her and it was all my fault." And finally Draco broke down and let his emotions come out. Harry held protectively on too him as the other boy cried, everything he had been careful to bottle up over the years: the fear, the rage, the despair and loneliness, the hatred towards the man who should have loved him from the instant he set eyes on him. He cried himself to sleep in the safety and comfort of Harry's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : Everything belongs to J. , I do not own anything **

**P.S. I apologize for the Shakespeare cheesiness in this chapter :) **

The day went past in a flash. Draco actually managed to brew something resembling the required product in double potions. He paid attention in ancient runes and Arithmancy, and he managed to get all his work done by half past ten.  
He was pleasantly surprised; he had thought he would have been too distracted to do anything. Apparently talking really did help. He had been terrified that Potter would use his new found power against him at the first chance he got. However his fears had disappeared the minute he had set eyes on Harry in the main hall. Draco had been greeted with his usual scowl, but even from far away Potter was a terrible liar and Draco had clearly identified the hidden smile. He also felt that not having Pansy constantly in his way greatly improved his mood. Five years of putting up with someone as annoying as her was a challenge and he now felt like a great weight had been taken of his chest.  
He sat in the common room staring into the fire for an hour waiting for an appropriate time to go to bed. At half past eleven he finally got up and headed for his dorm. He lay down in his bed but did not attempt to fall asleep. He had been trying to convince himself all day that he would not go wandering in the corridors tonight, but that was never really going to happen. He waited for the other boys in his dorm to fall asleep before he slipped out as silent as the grave.  
Without really planning to, he headed for the corridor where he had met Harry the previous night. He was hoping against hope that Harry would have had the same idea. When he turned the corner he could not help being disappointed: the corridor was empty. He kept walking, defeat obvious in his stride, he let his feet drag and his shoulders were slightly slumped. He jumped as he felt a hand close around his wrist. And then he was under the invisibility cloak, Harry grinning at him. He grinned back feeling extremely stupid, knowing that seeing Harry should not make him this happy or relieved. Harry was standing exceedingly close to him, probably due to the fact that the cloak was a bit too small for both of them, but Draco had no wish to move.

"You have nice eyes, Potter." Draco whispered, regretting the words the moment they were out. What a stupid thing to say.  
"Thanks. I was about to say the same thing." Harry returned the compliment. "How can you look well-dressed in pyjamas?" He asked, sounding genuinely impressed.  
"It's important to be fashionable whatever the circumstances, Potter. It's the first impression that counts, after all. "Draco said putting on an air of superiority.  
"Right, well." Harry shrugged. Without explanation he took hold of Draco's hand and started dragging him away. Draco did not feel the need to ask where they were going, trusting Harry.

Harry led him through a few corridors before entering a secret passage behind a tapestry. Harry sat down against the wall of the passageway, stretching his legs out in front of him. Draco smiled as he sat down next to him.  
"Right Harry, your turn for a counselling session. I'm all ears." Harry looked at the blond for a few moments before remembering a conversation he had had with Hermione.  
"My friends think I fancy you. "He said finally, not realizing that he had just initiated a dangerous and uncomfortable topic, before it was too late.  
"Oh, well ... Do you?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows, hating the note of hope in his voice. Harry shrugged but did not answer, staring intensely in front of him, deliberately not looking at Draco.  
"My friends think I'm gay." Draco admitted with a sigh.  
"So do mine," said Harry as he burst out laughing.  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, my friends think you're gay. "Harry explained putting on a false air of nonchalance.  
"Great. I might as well jump off the astronomy tower now. Bloody Gryffindors. Oh shut up Potter, stop laughing. "He moaned slapping the Gryffindor on the arm.  
"You should be flattered; they think you're very clean and neat." Harry said, deeply enjoying the shocked and horrified expression on the Slytherin's face.  
"Great, that makes me feel so much better. Why were you talking about me in the first place?"  
"Well I shouldn't name names. But let's just say that someone in my dorm finds you very attractive, especially with your new worry lines. He graced us with his theory that you're gay because you don't enjoy the company of girls." Harry explained trying to keep a straight face.  
"Well, have you seen the girls I have available; Eurgh Pansy." Draco said defensively, giving a false and much exaggerated shudder.  
"A true Neville thinker." Harry teased.  
"What are you going on about now, Potter?" Draco's worried expression was almost comical.  
"It's exactly what Neville said when Seamus said about -" Harry stopped talking suddenly realizing that he had just grassed his friend up.  
"Oh Merlin. Right I'm going to the astronomy tower right now. Longbottom, Finnigan! I'll never be able to live this one down. I'll never be able to sit in the same room as your repulsive little friends again." Draco made a great show of looking disgusted, as Harry tried to control his fits of laughter.  
"So Potter your friends think you fancy me?" This had the gratifying result of making Harry stop laughing, as he avoided Draco's piercing gaze.  
"Yeah, Hermione thinks I'm a bit ... euh ...obsessed." Harry muttered, instantly cursing himself for being incapable of keeping his mouth shut.  
"Obsessed? What a nice way to put it." Draco said sarcastically.  
"Well I kept talking about you and ... yeah." Draco noticed that Harry seemed uncomfortable and as much as he wished he could push the issue further, he decided to let the topic drop for the night so that they could be both enjoy their time together.  
Draco yawned and stretched. He felt a hand on his, pinning him down to the cold, marble floor.  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm not leaving yet." He smiled reassuringly at the other boy, who looked relieved. "Seeing as you're so keen on keeping me here I might as well make myself comfortable." Draco said as he moved closer to Harry and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. He was glad when the other boy put his arm around his shoulder and rested his head on his. He was already getting use to the small comfort being close to Harry bought him.  
"So, Harry, ever had a girlfriend?" Draco asked casually, his eyes closed.  
"I have, actually."  
"Really?" Draco would have lifted his head to look at Harry but that required effort, so instead he put on an exaggerated note of surprise.  
"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"  
"You don't sound too pleased about it yourself."  
"No it was a disaster. It was last year with Cho Chang. She spent a good majority of her time crying. I don't know if she ever actually fancied me, just wanted to talk about Cedric all the time. And she just … I don't know, I always felt really awkward around her." Although Harry knew it was not the same he could not help comparing his last relationship with the way he felt about Draco now. He liked spending time with the other boy, he did not feel nervous before or during their encounters; he was comfortable with Draco, it was so simple. Harry mentally shook himself; he reminded himself that his relationship with Draco was nothing but a growing friendship. Just two guys getting to know each other. From acquaintance to friend, that was all. It was nothing more. And yet Harry could not help but feel that there was something more, the way he was holding Draco now showed more than friendship.  
"Well, maybe, it was Diggory you liked only you were too young to realize and understand so you thought it was Chang." Draco's voice bought Harry back to reality.  
"Euh, no. I'm not gay, Draco."  
"Okay. Whatever you say." Draco sniggered.

"I am not gay." Harry said more forcefully

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England. Come on, Harry."

"Not gay."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"I never said there was. I'm just saying that I'm not."

"Okay. Well, we'll see about that... Harry?"  
"Umm."  
"Tell me a story."  
"What"

"Could you tell me a story please?"

"You want me to tell you a story?"

"Is your hearing really as bad as your eyesight? And I did say, please." Draco added as he adjusted his position against Harry.

"A story. Euh, okay. Well I only know one muggle story, the one ever one knows." Draco shrugged but did not say anything. "It's euh ... Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. We studied it at school; it's based in ancient Verona. Basically there's a feud between two families: the Montagues and the Capulets. They can't actually remember why they're fighting but they are. Romeo, he's a young Montague, and he's in love with Rosaline but she wants to become a nun or something. With his cousin and friend Romeo decides to go to a Capulet party and -"  
Harry stopped talking when he felt Draco getting heavier in his arms; he smiled as he looked down at him. Draco had fallen asleep in his arms. Harry would have to wake him in a couple of hours so that they could get back to their respective dorms before the start of the day. But for the moment he just wanted to enjoy this instant, Draco Malfoy safe and asleep against him.

* * *

Harry was exhausted, he had fallen asleep with Draco and had woken up just in time to run to his dorm and slip in bed before his roommates noticed anything. When he entered the main hall, he looked for Draco, as usual. The Slytherin was glaring at his cup of coffee as though it was to blame for all the wrongness in the world.  
"Well someone looks happy." Hermione said as he sat down.  
"Umm." Harry replied smiling at her.  
"Did you leave the dorm tonight Harry?" Ron asked stifling a yawn.  
"Oh I thought you were asleep. No, I mean yeah, I just went for a walk." Harry said trying to act casual.  
Hermione smiled knowingly at him, as though he had just let her in on a secret which only she could understand.  
"Who is it Harry?" She asked.  
"Who's who?" Harry asked as innocently as he could.  
"Well you've obvious been meeting someone. Who is she?"  
"Oh no it's not what you think. I wasn't meeting up with a girl, I told you I was just going for a walk." It was as close to the truth as he could get, without lying to his friends. "Hermione, shouldn't you be telling me of? Telling me that I really shouldn't take advantage of the cloak to break the rules?" Harry asked sarcastically, trying to subtly direct the conversation away from himself.  
"It's okay, you don't have tell us if you don't want to Harry." Hermione nodded understandingly, although she could not help herself giving Harry a knowing smile, to show she had not been fooled.  
"No I want to know. Come on Harry, you can tell us." Ron interrupted, looking eagerly at Harry. "Well at least tell us what house she's in. Gryffindor right?"  
Harry decided it would be easier to just go with it, so he shook his head.  
"Nope, not Gryffindor. I'm not telling you any more than that." Harry answered honestly, forcing himself not to look at the Slytherin table.  
There breakfast finished the three friends headed for their first lessons.  
"Potter." Harry turned around at the call of his name.  
"Malfoy." He was standing less than a meter away, his group of friends behind him. He didn't have his arms across his chest in a protective manner like he used too, this time he had one hand in his pocket, his other arm hanging casually at his side.  
"You ready to get trashed at Quidditch." This was obviously the best excuse he could come up with to talk to Harry.  
"Oh yeah cause you've been doing so well these past years." Harry rolled his eyes, defying the blond.  
"Sarcasm, Potter, the lowest form of wit." Draco drawled in his usual voice but Harry didn't miss the light in his eyes. "I hope you make the team Weasley: I've added a new verse to our song from last year." Draco laughed as Ron clenched his fists.  
"You'll have to do more than kiss Umbridges' arse to win this year. Oh no, wait, even with half the Gryffindor team not allowed to play, you still managed to loose. Maybe you'll get a record for the most failures in the history of Quidditch." Harry replied, trying to keep the grin of his face.  
"Still so full of yourself, Potter." Draco smirked.  
"Look who's talking." Harry hadn't realized that he had stepped forward but he was now mere inches away from Draco's face. Hermione was holding his arm and Pansy was holding Draco's. Suddenly Draco grinned at Harry and bit his thumb.  
"Do you bite your thumb at me, S-?" Harry asked without thinking, grinning back.  
Both boys were now smiling stupidly at each other, in the middle of the corridor, completely obvious to everyone around them. However Harry's remark was interrupted and the moment was cut short by McGonagall's arrival.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Separate immediately. I do not want to hear anything from either of you. You should be going to your first lesson, all of you, off you go now." She ordered, giving her Gryffindors a severe look as she waited for them to start moving.  
Harry felt Hermione tug at his arm; he reluctantly turned away from Draco, not daring to look at McGonagall knowing all too well the disapproving expression he would find there.  
"Come on Harry, we're going to be late." He heard Hermione whisper. Harry nodded and followed her.  
"What the hell was that about, mate?" Ron asked once he had finally managed to calm down enough to talk. Harry shrugged and kept walking.  
"Just leave it Ron, we can talk about it later." Although she looked slightly worried, Harry was surprised to see Hermione smiling at him, as though she had finally solved the riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything (except the plot)**

**Sorry it's so late. Thanks to my lovely beta reader - justanotherwierdo **

* * *

"Mr Potter. Seeing as you are under the impression that you already know everything I am trying to teach you, why not share your knowledge with the whole class and tell us the dangers of casting wandless spells." Snape snapped, bringing Harry back to reality.  
"I don't know, sir." He replied, glaring at Snape.  
"No, you don't know. How surprising. Twenty points from Gryffindor, for not paying attention in class. Now, can anyone tell me the dangers of wandless spells?" Snape asked, returning his attention to the class; pointedly ignoring Hermione's raised hand.  
Harry returned to his daydreaming. He had been starring at the back of Draco's head for the past hour. Once or twice the blond had turned round and smirked at him, every time he did so Harry had wanted to walk over to Draco and….do what exactly? Harry stopped his thoughts before they got out of hand and tried to concentrate on the lesson.  
When the lesson finally ended Harry packed up his books as quickly as possible in orderto try and catch Draco, who made it a point of honour to be the first one out. But he was disappointed when Snape asked Draco to stay behind. Harry was left with Ron and Hermione who, unfortunately, had not forgotten about the 'incident'; They walked to the main hall in silence. Ron seemed unable to restrain himself any longer and he started to question Harry.  
"So, what was that about?" Ron asked.

"What was what about?" Harry asked, trying to buy himself time, as he quickened his stride.

"Oh come on, Harry. You and Malfoy...Fighting in the corridor this morning?"Ron continued as he caught up with Harry.

"It was Malfoy being an idiot and insulting us for no good reason. Nothing new as far as I know." Harry explained, looking straight ahead, avoiding his friends questioning glares.

"You were grinning at each other! And what was with the thumb biting?" Ron persisted.

"It's a muggle insult, Ron." Hermionereplied, caming to Harry's rescue.

"But why would Malfoy use a muggle insult? He hates everything to do with muggles." Ron asked, now frowning with concentration.

"I guess it just makes it that much more offensive; Insulting someone in their own language." She continued. Harry silently thanked Hermione.

Once Ron had been convinced that nothing out of the ordinary had happened that morning, the day became very uneventful. Draco seemed to be in a hurry at lunch and did not stay long at the Slytherin table. Harry did not have any lessons with him in the afternoon and sat impatiently through his lessons, waiting for the day to finish. When it finally did, Harry rushed to the common room to get all his homework done before dinner.  
Throughout dinner Harry alternated between trying to catch Draco's eyes and trying to stay involved in his friends' conversation.  
"I know he's good looking, Harry, but will you stop staring at him for a few minutes. You look like a lost puppy." Hermione whispered half way through pudding, when Harry had been looking at the Slytherin table for slightly too long. After a hard tap on the back from Ron, to stop him from chocking on his apple tart, Harry decided that the safest option was to concentrate on his food. He tried to communicate silently with Hermione, but it was no use, she smiled cheekily at him and went back to her in-depth conversation with Ginny about the twins. He would just have to talk to her in private later.  
When they left the main hall, Draco only waited a few seconds before following; hardly bothering to hide the fact that he was following them. With his friends, he followed the golden trio until they were out of the professors' sight.  
"Potter," Malfoy called out, repeating the scene from earlier. "I dare you insult my family, you're not even worthy to say their name." Harry knew this was not true, he had not insulted the Malfoys. He guessed that, like this morning, Draco was only looking for a pretext to talk. He expected a fight, however, he had not anticipated what happened next. Malfoy took a step closer to Harry, so that they were almost chest to chest, then he swung his fist back and punched Harry in the stomach, with enough strength to make him double over. Harry heard Hermione scream but he was too shocked to care. Then Draco kicked Harry in the shins and crushed his foot with the heel of his perfectly polished shoes. As Harry doubled over again he heard a faint whisper.  
"Not tonight and sorry about this, Harry." Harry looked up but he was the only one to have heard. As he looked around he understood why his friends had not attempted helping him. Pansy and Blaise were holding Hermione, and Ron was in a smilar situation with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smiled a genuine smile at Harry, brushed his hand gently against  
the brunets arm before signalling, with a jerk of his head, to his friends. They instantly let go, and walked away. Harry was absolutely mesmerized, he forgot to worry about his friends or the pain he was feeling himself. That smile took Harry's breath away more than any punch in the stomach ever would and that gentle touch sent shivers all the way down his arm.  
"Harry! Oh my God Harry. Are you okay?" Hermione said as she rushed to his side.  
"I can't believe him, in public as well. That...ferret... That...that ..." Ron didn't have the words to express his fury.  
"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Harry said as he started walking up the stairs. His stomach, shin and foot hurt, but all he could think about was Draco's smile and the feel of his hand on his arm.  
When they reached the common room, Ron went to speak to his sister, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
"Harry," she said. "I don't understand. I thought you and Malfoy - well I thought..."  
He smiled reassuringly at her as he realized how much out of her comfort zone she must be: this was not something she could understand through reading books.  
"Don't worry about it. I promise I'll explain when I understand it better myself." He said as he got up to go to bed.  
Again he was the first in the dorm before Ron joined him. Harry took a deep breath before he asked Ron something that had been troubling him for a while.  
"Hey Ron, how would react if you found out someone else in this room is euh ...gay?"  
"What?" Ron gasped obviously horrified at the concept. "Wait, what do you mean someone **else**?".  
"Well Seamus' gay. How could you not know that, Ron?" Ron didn't say anything, just stared at Harry. "Merlin Ron, you fall asleep way too fast."  
"Okay so Seamus is gay?" Ron finally managed to say, Harry simply nodded, leaving out the part with Malfoy. It wasn't vital information and now probably wasn't the best time to bring it up. "So now you're trying to tell me someone else is gay too?" Again Harry shrugged. "Harry you're not gay are you?"  
"Never mind Ron." Harry said as he got into bed.  
"But, Harry -"  
"Forget it Ron."

He would talk to Ron later; he had other things to think about tonight. Although Harry was tired and glad that he would get a full night's sleep, he was also extremely disappointed that he wouldn't be meeting Draco tonight.  
His thoughts also kept going back to the physical contact and the way it had made him feel. Sure they had held each other in their arms those past two nights, but this was different. Their moments spent together at night were stolen ones. It was like having two lives, in which the rules were very different. And yet by touching and smiling at Harry like he had done this evening, Draco had merged the two together. Harry liked that idea. He wasn't a very good actor, but he loved playing with Malfoy.  
Harry's thoughts then drifted back to what Hermione had said: _"I know he's goodlooking."_ She couldn't possibly have guessed. No one was that clever. Maybe, harry thought; this isn't about brains but about being a perceptive friend. He would have to talk to her. He was reluctant to let her into his new found world, but at the same time he wanted to share it and he couldn't think of anyone better to do that with than Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco massaged his temples irritably, in order to get rid of his throbbing headache. He was exhausted, he felt ill, and all he wanted to do was t curl up into a ball and not get up ever, ever again. He wasn't actually ill, nor he did not have a hangover or anything of the sort; he had just missed out on a few hours of sleep. Needing a lot of sleep had always been one of his weaknesses. This was all Vincent's fault, he thought grudgingly as he stifled what promised to be a jaw-breaking yawn. The boy's snoring was as loud as a pack of dragons. Draco had never realized this before, probably due to the fact that he was usually the first one to fall asleep, but he had not had the patience to endure it. True to his Slytherin nature, he had woken his friend up, requesting that he go and sleep on the sofa in the common room.

But even after that drastic intervention, which had required a very complicated spell to fly Vince's duvet out of the room, Draco had laid restless in his bed for the remainder of the night. He had felt as though he had been missing something. He knew what of course, although he had been reluctant to admit it. He had been missing Harry. He hated the idea; loathed the fact that he was becoming dependent on the other boy so quickly. It seemed so wrong, becoming reliant on someone he had hated for five years, in two nights. And yet, when Draco thought of the way he felt in Harry's arms and the security and comfort they bought him, it just seemed so simple and so right.

Draco sighed; it had been so much easier before. He had hated Potter, and that had been that. But now there was Harry and he had no idea what feelings he associated with Harry. If he did not know how he felt, how was he supposed to know how to react, what to say, what to do?

He passed his hands over his face and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to bring some clarity to his jumbled thoughts. He was startled as he heard Hermione Granger's know-it-all voice and realized he was still in his Arithmancy lesson. He hated this class: there was no practical, he had no interest in it, and he shared it with the Gryffindor's. Granger, like him, had opted for the 'clever' subjects. He did not doubt that she had done just as well, if not better than him, on her O. ; Draco was just as good at recognising talent in others as he was at spotting weakness. In Granger's case he had to admit that she was clever, he repressed a shudder at the thought of the number of times she must have saved stubborn, self-less, Harry Potter's life.

Today, however, she was being particularly annoying. She kept glancing and glaring at him as though she knew something. She noticed him watching her, and looked at him as though trying to tell him something, it almost felt like a warning to Draco. Satisfied the message had been passed, she did not look back at him for the rest of the lesson. This only had the effect of irritating Draco further and, for the first time in his life, he wished he could actually have a civil conversation with the girl.

Giving up on that idea Draco's thoughts drifted to Harry's other best friend, the red-haired Weasel. He really was a moron, with good intentions maybe, but still a moron. If Draco actually found the strength to sympathise with someone one day, it would probably be with Weasel, who had always been overshadowed by his older brothers. He was quick to anger and was always aggressive, which made him a perfect target for Draco's relentless bullying; he did not stand out for his cleverness, in fact he did not stand out for anything positive at all. Draco reasoned that he could not be completely dumb; he had survived five years with Harry Potter.

The bell rang, and Draco headed for his next lesson. He sat down for another endless hour, glaring at the clock, willing it to accelerate. He did not even bother to take out his quill as he readied himself for yet another hour of meaningless, monotonous, thoughts.

Analysing Harry's friends had made him acknowledge that his were not much better. Vincent and Gregory were so stupid, so dependent on others, like small children. And yet, he felt a tug of affection for them, after all they had spent their childhood together, sitting through their parent's numerous dinners. Then there was Pansy Parkinson, how did she even end up on the short list of people he actually considered friends? She was just a selfish, arrogant, little bitch. And finally: Blaize Zabini, Draco liked Blaise; he was clever and could think for himself, he did have the tendency to flirt with everything that moved though.

Finally the lesson ended and Draco rushed out, eager to get to the main hall. When he got there he was pleasantly surprised to see Harry already seated at the Gryffindor table. He appeared to be deep in conversation with Hermione. Draco sat down and started eating slowly; discreetly spying on the boy who was causing him so much trouble. He would wait for Harry to leave the hall, and then would follow him and drag him somewhere hidden. Still deep in conversation Harry turned around and made eye contact with Draco. It lasted only a few seconds, but Draco got the message. He continued eating slowly, as though completely indifferent to everything happening around him. Once Harry had left the main hall and was out of sight he counted to sixty, before putting down his cutlery and following him. He went down a few corridors, taking wild guesses as to which way Harry had gone until he caught up with the black-haired beauty in an empty corridor. Draco grabbed Harry's hand from behind, startling him, and guided him into an empty classroom.

"Harry," he said.

"Draco."

Draco grinned as he looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes, that were smiling back at him. He reached out and gently caressed Harry's cheek with his fingers. He felt Harry's arms reach across his waist, so that their bodies were pressed together. He placed both his arms around Harry's neck and entangled one of his hands in the wonderfully thick, black hair. Draco knew there would be no going back, but he did not care, he just wanted Harry to hold him like that forever. They pressed their foreheads together, closed their eyes and kissed. At first it was a soft, hesitant kiss but nevertheless Draco's pulse quickened and he felt his knees go weak. Harry started kissing him harder and Draco responded by pushing him up against the wall. Harry's mouth on his, his hands running through Harry's hair, their bodies pressed together, it felt perfect.

But then suddenly Draco's blood went cold, he felt claustrophobic in Harry's arms, his head was throbbing, he was breathless, he needed to get away. He needed to get away before something terrible happened. He broke the kiss, pushed Harry away, took a few staggering steps back and then he did what he had always done best, he ran.

* * *

Harry was kissing Draco and it felt right. He felt himself being pressed up against the cold, marble wall. In that moment Harry forgot everything, time seemed to freeze and everything felt absolutely perfect. Until, suddenly, Draco pulled back and ran away. Harry didn't have time to comprehend what was happening before the blond was already out of the door. Harry felt as though a vital part of him had been violently ripped away. Still breathing hard, he stayed leaning against the wall for a few minutes, giving himself time to let everything sink in. He had kissed Draco Malfoy. He had enjoyed it, he had wished it would never stop; he wanted to do it again.

He realised there was no point trying to find Draco now. He knew the castle like the back of his hand but he would never be able to find anyone in it, especially someone who was running away from him. Instead he walked aimlessly through the corridors, trying to understand why Draco had suddenly fled.

As he turned a corner, he almost knocked into Ron and Hermione. He did not want to talk to anyone but it was too late to retreat now.  
"Harry. What's wrong?" He gritted his teeth, hating the constant worry in Hermione's voice.  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." He lied.  
Hermione was not fooled; her eyes searched his face knowingly. Shaking her head in disbelief as to what she was about to do, she stepped forward and hugged Harry. He tensed; he had not been expending it.  
"Malfoy was running away towards the forbidden forest. He looked panicked. Be careful." She whispered before giving him a quick squeeze and letting go. Ron, who was standing right beside them, had not heard a word. Harry tried silently thanking Hermione before running away in the opposite direction.  
When he reached the edge of the forbidden forest, Harry stopped. In his panic Draco had probably kept running on straight ahead. Harry looked for a trail. Draco was light on his feet but in his hurry he had destroyed the plants and crushed the leaves in his path. Once Harry had found the trail it was easy to follow it into the forest. He stopped dead at the foot of a huge tree trunk; Draco was curled up on the ground rocking back and forth.  
"Draco?" He said softly. The other boy did not react; the only sign that he had heard Harry was that his rocking got faster and seemed to become more frantic.  
"Draco. Look I'm sorry. I don't know what I've dome but I'm sure we can fix it. "Harry tried again desperate to reach the panicked boy. He sat down next to Draco, back against the tree and gently touched his shoulder. Draco's automatic reaction was to jerk away. Harry waited a few seconds before trying again, this time Draco relaxed at Harry's gentle touch. Harry took that as his cue to take Draco in his arms like he had the first two nights. Again it took a few moments for him to accept Harry's touch and relax completely in his arms.  
"He's going to kill me Harry. He'll see straight away that my alliance isn't to him anymore. He'll get someone to do it for him. His snake will eat me. I'll be made an example of. He'll show all the other death eaters that you shouldn't cross the dark Lord."  
There were no tears and his voice was perfectly even, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.  
"We'll look after you. Dumbledore will keep you safe. I won't let any harm come to you. I promise."  
"You don't understand. I don't want to join Dumbledore's army. I don't trust the old man. But I can't follow a mad man who kills for pleasure either. I'm no use to either side. Even if I did fight with you Harry no one would accept me, not after everything I've put you through." Draco seemed convinced that his fate was sealed.  
"Everyone deserves a second chance. And Draco, I'm sorry to say this, but you will have to fight. This war is going to affect everyone. You're going to have to choose a side. You only have one choice: you fight with me or against me." Harry warned, an edge of bitterness entering his gentle, soothing voice.  
"Harry I have to tell you something. Over the summer I - he made me become a - a death eater. I was already starting to doubt who I wanted to be, especially after seeing my father act like a servant, like a dog, to the Dark Lord. But I was put to the test and, if I refused, they would have killed me and my family. I was so scared, Harry. And - and he marked me." Draco said, finally letting a sob escape. Harry shuddered at the thought of something so vile imprinted on Draco's perfect skin.  
"It's only an ugly tattoo, Draco." He reassured the blond gently but firmly, as he tightened his grip on the trembling boy. Draco shook his head.  
"No, Harry. He can control it. He can call me to him and make it hurt."  
Harry took hold of Draco's arm and pushed his sleeve back. Draco had wrapped a black bandage across the scar. Harry felt Draco's hand on his; stopping him from looking further.  
"No, I don't want you to see it." Harry nodded, he understood, he pushed the sleeve back down and took Draco back in his arms. They stayed like that for many long minutes, neither wanting to break the silence. Finally Harry felt it was his turn to talk to Draco. He needed to tell him something, something he had not told anyone.  
"Three years ago, in third year," he started. "I found out about someone I didn't even know existed: my godfather. With Ron and Hermione, I rescued him from being sent back to Azkaban, where he had been imprisoned, unjustly, thirteen years before. From then on, he was always there for me: he guided me through the tournament in fourth year and I knew I could always talk to him if I needed to. He had known loneliness and suffered injustice far worse than anyone, he never talked about it or complained and he never wallowed in self-pity. He came back fighting. He treated me like an equal, he told me what I needed to know, talked to me like an adult, and he told to me about my parents. Last year he was taken away from me, like every other good thing I've ever had. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. And it was my fault." Draco was listening intently, but Harry stopped talking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't until Draco brushed away a tear that he realized he was crying. Harry needed to finish what he was saying otherwise he feared he would never let it out. "I was going to rescue him, but it was a trap. He died saving me." Harry wanted to scream and punch something; let out all of the anger that was boiling up inside him.

Instead his voice went cold and emotionless, sending chills down Draco's back. "It was all my fault. He died saving me, like my parents. Now I'm going to kill Voldemort. Not because a stupid prophecy says so. Not because I'm the chosen one. But because he killed my family, people I loved, he destroyed my childhood and now he's ruining my adolescence. I'm going to kill him because I won't let him hurt anyone else. I won't let him dictate my life." Harry stopped, now that he had let go of the anger he felt drained.  
"We're going to get through this, Harry, together." He heard Draco whisper in his ears. And they were kissing again, more forcefully than before. This time Harry knew that Draco would not run away. He would stay right here in his arms.

* * *

When Draco got back to the common room he had expected it to be empty; everyone was in the main hall having dinner. In his dorm, however, Blaise was lying on his bed as though deep in thought. Draco cursed under his breath; his hair was all over the place, his shirt wasn't tucked in and his trousers were covered in dirt.  
"Hey." Blaise seemed to be talking to the roof, he had made no sign to suggest that he had noticed Draco enter and he was still starring intensely upwards. "Where you been?" He asked, finally looking around. "Well, you look like you've been having fun." He remarked teasingly, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
"I've been around." Draco said, trying not to blush. "What about you? What are you doing here?"  
"Vince and Greg were getting on my nerves. Pansy was, well she was being Pansy. She won't stop asking about you, like I'm Cupid or something. I figured I might as well stay here. I had stuff to think about." He replied, his tone as casual as ever.  
"What do you need to think about?" This time Draco did not get an answer. He wanted to trust Blaise and he needed to talk to someone. This was dangerous but Draco was already putting his life on the line with Harry anyways, so he felt it was worth the risk.  
"Blaise what do you think of the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, regretting it the second it was out.  
Blaise did not answer for a few seconds, and Draco held his breath scarred he had made a huge mistake. He should not be questioning the Dark Lord; it was a very dangerous game to play.  
"He's powerful." Blaise finally answered.  
Draco relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. That did not sound like an answer from someone who really did worship the Dark Lord. He went over to his own bed and lay down on his back.  
"What about you? What do you think of him?" Blaise asked.  
"Yeah, he's powerful. He's earned the fear of his followers -"  
"But?" Blaise prompted.  
"But he hasn't earned much else."  
Blaise nodded. This was a dangerous conversation for both of them, and neither was prepared to give all his thoughts away but both boys felt it was needed.  
"Like leadership." Blaise suggested.  
"Like leadership. If his followers stopped fearing him most of them would turn their backs on him."  
"He's mad," said Blaise.  
"He's not even pure blood." Harry had just told him this and he felt the need to share it with someone.  
"What?!" Blaise choked. Draco only nodded, he was still could not quite believe it himself.  
Both boys stayed silent for a while.  
"Are we really going to follow a madman like a flock of sheep for the rest of our lives?" Draco asked, not really expecting an answer.  
"Do we really have a choice?" Blaise sighed, just then the door opened. Both boys fell silent as Vincent and Gregory walked in.  
Draco left for the common room, planning to get some work done. He had enough problems as it was, without falling behind on work as well.  
After his outburst he and Harry had talked for hours. They had talked about Sirius and what it meant for Harry to have a family. Sirius would have been a removed uncle to Draco. It froze Draco's blood to think of what his family were capable of doing to each other.  
They had talked about Harry's muggle relative and his upbringing. About the love he had received for the first time with the Weasleys.  
They had talked about Quidditch, muggle sports, chocolate ice cream, Trelawney and the third eye, Umbridge and toads, Flitch and cats, and Shakespeare. Harry had been surprised that Draco already knew the story of Romeo and Juliet.  
"Well, you didn't honestly think Shakespeare was a muggle, did you?" Draco had asked, laughing at Harry's perplexed and scandalised expression.  
"Okay, even if he was a wizard, I didn't put you down as someone who enjoyed romantic tragedies, Malfoy?"  
"Well you see Potter that's where you're very wrong. I love tragic romantics euh romantic tragedies whatever you call them."  
"No but really Draco how do you know the story?"  
"I know pretty much all of his work. Before she was sent to Azkaban and turned crazy, my aunt Bellatrix used to tell them to me. She and my mum liked his work, I have no idea why. I remember them well because those were my special moments with my mother."  
"Oh right," Harry had said.

Draco had leaned forward and kissed Harry, not wanting the mood to shift to uncomfortable grounds.

"You kiss by the book." Draco had teased.

"Something or other about trespasses sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." Harry had asked, trying to keep up with the Shakespearean quotations.  
"Tell me the end of the story," Draco had demanded.  
"What's the point if you know it already?"  
"I like the way you tell it so badly, Potter." Draco had said, only half-joking.  
"If that is sir's wish." Harry had said, before dramatically clearing his throat and starting his story telling. Draco had lain down and put his head on Harry's legs, laughing as Harry had told the story extremely badly on purpose, whilst gently stroking Draco's hair.  
Draco sighed, he wasn't getting any work done and it was getting late. He decided to leave it for the night and get some sleep.


End file.
